The New Girl In Town
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Hairspray fanfic There is a new girl in Baltimore and all of the girl's are already feeling the competition! No pairings yet but there will be eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked into Patterson Park High School she was really nervous. It was her first day at a new school, and she wasn't used to being the new girl. She had lived in Omaha, Nebraska her whole life and she had plenty of friends there. She was one of the most popular girls at her school and she was also very popular with the guys because of her striking good looks. She had chestnut curly brown hair and hazel eyes, and a chest guys always went crazy for. She didn't like to flaunt her chest too much but it was obvious, even if she wore an oversized sweater. Today she was wearing a long pale blue shirt and a cream colored blouse that her mom said showed too much cleavage but she didn't think it was so bad. All of the guys she passed in the whole smiled at her and some even tried talking to her but she just waved them off. She didn't want to get involved with guys right now. She had to get used to her surroundings. Her family had only been in Baltimore for a couple of days. They hadn't even finished unpacking yet but her mom wanted her to start school right away.

She went to her homeroom and saw a lot of kids sitting there. A lot of the girls looked at her like they wanted to kill her and the guys all smiled at her. She handed her attendance card to the teacher. She looked at Emma and smiled. "Hello, Emma. Welcome to Patterson Park High." She said to her and turned to the class and said "Everyone this is Emma Harralson. Today's her first day. Emma, why don't you tell everyone about yourself." Emma smiled and turned to the class. She wasn't shy at all after all she was very popular and she hoped to be popular here as well.

"My name is Emma and I'm from Omaha. I'm sixteen and I love to sing and dance. I would love to become an actress one day." She said

"Thanks Emma. You may sit down."

"Excuse me, Ms. Billups," a blonde girl said raising her hand. Emma thought she was really beautiful. She was wearing a pretty white and blue dress and had her hair up in a beehive hair do. She always hated that hairstyle but it was pretty popular for some reason.

"Yes Amber." Ms. Billups asked her.

"May I ask her a question?" She asked looking towards Emma.

"Sure Amber I'm sure Emma doesn't mind." Emma smiled at the girl and waited for her to ask her question.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Amber said nastily and a couple of girls sitting next to her laughed. Emma's smile evaporated. She wasn't about to let this girl know she hurt her feelings.

"What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Emma asked offended

"I mean aren't your breasts too big for that blouse?" Amber asked getting some laughs from the guys in the class along with her friends.

"That's enough Amber!" Ms. Billups said before Emma could answer her but she couldn't resist saying something back to her. "There is nothing wrong with my blouse but what's wrong with your hair?" Amber gasped and looked at Emma like she had just slapped her.

"Okay Emma just sit down." Ms. Billups said impatiently. She found a seat near the front and tried to concentrate on the morning announcements while avoiding Amber's murderous glares. She noticed a girl sitting next to her with brown ponytails and wearing a plaid jumper. The girl noticed her and smiled at her. Emma smiled back.

"Hi," the girl said as they got up when the bell rang.

"Hi." She said back

"I'm Penny Pingleton." The girl said

"Well, you already know I'm Emma Harralson." They walked down the hall together.

"I can't believe the way you stood up to Amber. I would never do that." She said in admiration.

"What's her problem anyway?" Emma said looking at Amber whisper something to the two girls she was standing with. They all looked at Emma and laughed.

"I honestly don't know. She's never liked me or my best friend Tracy."

"Who is she?"

"Amber Von Tussle. She's one of the most popular girls in school." Great, Emma thought. Now she knew she wasn't going to be popular here now. She hadn't even been at Patterson Park High School an hour and she already made an enemy out of one of the popular girls.

"She's also the lead dancer of the Corny Collins show. The only reason she even got on the show is because her mom is the station manager. If you ask me, she can't dance." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"What's The Corny Collins show?" Emma asked confused. Penny couldn't help laughing at the clueless girl even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Emma looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's a dance show everyone watches it. It's Baltimore's own American Bandstand. My best friend Tracy is on the dance council and so are those two girls with Amber, Lou Ann and Tammy, they are her two followers."

"I'll have to watch it some time." She said. It sounded like the type of show she would not only want to watch but also would like to be a part of but Emma was sure lots of kids in Baltimore wanted that too.

"Why don't we watch it after school today? I miss having someone to watch it with." Penny said excitedly.

"Sure, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, I'll look for you at lunch" Penny said and walked away. Emma smiled she might have made an enemy but it looked like she made a friend as well.

In third period Chemistry, Emma looked around for an empty seat, since her teacher told her to find a lab group. She walked up to the first table with an empty seat but unfortunately it was that girl Tammy sitting there with another girl. Maybe Tammy was nicer without Amber around.

"Hi, can I sit here? I'm supposed to find a lab group." She said smiling at them. They stopped talking and exchanged looks with each other. Neither of them answered her and Emma got the message and sat at a back table by herself. She wasn't going to let a bunch of stupid girls get her down. She never has and she wasn't about to start now.

A few seconds later, she was joined by a guy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Hi," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi," He said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh is this your table. I'll move if you want me to." She said and started to get her things together.

"No it's okay. You can sit here with me. I'm Link Larkin by the way."

"I'm Emma Harralson. I'm new here." She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah I heard about you." He said

"Oh," she said thinking about what he could possibly have hard about her.

"Yeah I heard you put Amber in her place not many people have the nerve to do that." He said smiling and winking at her. Did he just wink at her? She didn't even know him that well and he as trying to flirt with her! She couldn't help blushing.

"Hey Link," a guy said and sat beside them

"Hi Brad. This is Emma. Emma this is Brad." Link said introducing them Brad smiled and looked at her up and down.

"Hi Emma. I knew not having another partner would pay off one day." He said smiling at her again. Emma felt herself blushing again. He was trying to flirt with her, too! She couldn't help giggling a little. Things seemed to be looking up for her. Her joy dimmed a little when she saw Amber walk through the door. They locked eyes for a second before Amber sat with Tammy and the other girl.

"Isn't that your new best friend?" Link joked with her. She couldn't help laughing at that one. She noticed Amber glaring at her but she turned away from her. Maybe if she ignored Amber she'll go away.

Amber couldn't help glaring at Emma. She hated that girl! Where the hell did she come from? "See I told you she was a slut." Amber whispered to Tammy and Vicky. Emma was definitely a slut. She was sitting there flirting with Link and Brad at the same time! She knew it from the moment Emma walked into their homeroom with her top button undone. She was obviously trying to show off her huge chest.

"Yeah, she's worse then Tracy," Tammy said shaking her head. It took Amber a minute to figure out what Tammy was talking about then she remembered the false rumors she planted about Tracy when she first got on the council. Tracy bounced back from those rumors and stole Link away from her. She still hadn't given up on Link. He would open his eyes one day and realize that the love of his life was standing in front of him all along. Now that Emma was here, it looked like she was going to take Link from Tracy. It would be harder to take Link away from Emma, though. Guys liked sluts. He wouldn't even care that Emma will probably have been with Brad and probably then other guys at school by the end of the week.

"Don't worry about her. You are much prettier." Vicky said

"Yeah she's just white trash. Plus everyone loves you." Tammy chimed in. Her friends knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. They were right: Emma was just right trash from Nebraska and know one knew or cared who she was and she was the lead dancer of the Corny Collins show and everyone in Baltimore loved her! She heard Emma laughing with Brad and Link again. She turned towards her again then smiled because she knew it didn't matter because unbeknownst to Emma, she was going to have her crying back to Omaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber walked out of class. Emma was actually walking in front of her. She was wearing some kind of fragrance that smelled like peaches and her hair was actually shiny like those women in those shampoo ads. She was walking with Link and they were still laughing and talking. Damn, she hated this girl! Amber wanted to push her down and make her cry maybe then she'll go away.

"Hey Tammy watch this." She whispered to her friend and then proceeded to push Emma. The girl went own and she lost one of her shoes as she landed on the floor. Amber laughed and so did Tammy.

"Amber!" Link said as he helped Emma get up. "What? It was an accident." She said innocently.

"That was no accident you pushed me on purpose." Emma accused.

"No, I didn't. Did I Tammy?" She said looking at Tammy for help.

"No, it was an accident I saw it." Tammy agreed. Link looked at them suspiciously for a second and turned to Emma. "Are you okay?" Emma simply nodded and he put his arm through hers and walked away with her.

What was his problem? What was it with him liking these pitiful girls? First Tracy and now this Emma whore! The only bright side to this whole thing was that Link was probably going to cheat on Tracy with Emma and she will be so hurt she'll walk off the show.

"I'm sure once he sleeps with her it will be over" Tammy said

"Yeah girls like that are only good for one thing." Vicki said. They were right of course, but she didn't want Link sleeping with Emma. Who knows where that girl has been? She had to stop this before it started.

In math class later that day she sat down next to Tracy instead of her usual spot in the back. "Hi Tracy!" She said in a fake cheerful voice. Tracy saw right through it, though.

"What do you want Amber?" Tracy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I thought that we should talk about something, since we are friends now-"

"We're friends?" Tracy said and laughed in Amber's face.

"Well, we are on the council together and we have a lot of classes together so sure we're friends." Amber said not losing her composure.

"Sure Amber, whatever you say." Tracy said and turned away from her.

"Listen Tracy I know we aren't friends but I just thought it would be fair if I warned you about Link." Amber said deciding to get right to it. If she told Tracy about how friendly Link was with Emma, maybe Tracy will beat her up and then Emma will be so humiliated she'll leave the school. Then, Link will get mad and dump her then come back to her.

"What about Link?" Tracy said nervously.

"He's been spending time with that new girl and it looks like they are going to be more then friends if you know what I mean."

"What new girl? Who are you talking about?" Just then Emma walked in and she looked at Amber for a second before going to an empty seat.

"That girl. Isn't she pretty?" Amber said smiling. Tracy just rolled her eyes and turned around, but judging by the way she kept looking towards Emma throughout class she could tell that she had gotten next to her.

Tracy was upset. Amber had to be lying! No way was Link flirting with that girl! Sure she was pretty and half of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off her throughout class but Link didn't really like her did he? Tracy got up and walked out of the room time the bell rang. She had to talk to Penny about this. She was her best friend and she would definitely listen to her. It was time for lunch and they always sat together at their usual table alone since Link had a different lunch period. She was immediately upset when she saw that Emma girl sitting at their table alone. She sighed and then sat down. When Penny came, they could move to a different table. She couldn't tell Penny about Emma if she was sitting at the same table.

"Hi Tracy! Oh great you guys have met!" Penny said putting her tray down in front of Emma's.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy said confused.

"Oh I guess you haven't. Tracy this is Emma. Emma this is my best friend Tracy I was telling you about earlier." Great, it looked like Penny was friends with Emma. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this at all.

"Hi Tracy. It's nice to meet you." Emma said flashing her a smile. Tracy just smiled back.

"How has your day been so far?" Penny asked Emma

"That stupid Amber girl pushed me when I got out of class earlier but other then that it's been okay."

"Well Amber is a drama queen. Isn't she Tracy?" Penny said

"Yeah. She likes to cause trouble." Tracy agreed. Maybe Amber made that stuff up about Link and Emma. It wasn't beneath her to do something like that.

"Besides Amber has everyone else been really nice to you?" Tracy said deciding to give the girl a chance after all.

"Yes, I met this great guy in my chemistry class. His name is Link. He's really cute, too. He's exactly the type of guy I would consider dating" She said dreamily.

"Link is _my _boyfriend, Emma," Tracy said sharply. It looked like Amber was right about Emma after all. That stupid slut!

"Come on Tracy. Emma didn't know give her a break." Penny said defending the girl

"Yeah I'm really sorry. You are so lucky. You don't find many guys who are cute and nice." Emma said

"Yeah whatever." Tracy said curtly and then turned to Penny and said "Do you want to come to my house when I get back from the show? I figured we could study for our history test together."

"I can't. I'm watching the show with Emma at her house and then we are having dinner with her parents after. I'll call you later, though."

"Yeah sure. That will be fine." Tracy said getting even more upset. She and Penny used to watch the Corny Collins show together and then have dinner at her house. Sure, she couldn't do it anymore because she was on the show but someone else taking her place really hurt her feelings. This stupid whore was not only after her boyfriend but she wanted her best friend as well!

"I don't think your friend Tracy likes me too much." Emma said as they walked into her house after school.

"Of course she does. She was just blown away by what you said about Link."

"Well I didn't know. If I had of I wouldn't have said it." Emma said. She still couldn't believe she made two enemies in one day. Despite what Penny said she could tell that Tracy didn't like her. She wasn't going to be popular at Patterson Park High. She was sure Amber would tell everyone bad things about her and even though Penny talked to her now, she knew she was going to be a loner once Tracy convinced Penny not to talk to her anymore.

"It's about to start." Penny said turning on the television set to the show. Emma watched as the kids danced on the show and Corny Collins sang the theme song to the show. "He's really cute!" Emma gushed. "You mean Link?" Penny asked.

"No, the host. He's really cute"

"Forget it! All of the girls on the show think so but of course they know it's not going to happen." Penny commented as she started dancing, but Emma wasn't listening. She wasn't egoistical but she knew there was no guy she couldn't get if she didn't try and if she decided she wanted Corny Collins then she will have him.

She started dancing along with Penny as the show came on.

"Wow, you're a great dancer!" Penny complimented her.

"Thanks, I've been taking lessons since I was three." She said. She wanted to gag when she saw Amber flash a big grin into the screen and said her name. How can anyone be so fake? As they watched the show Emma realized Penny was right about what she said earlier, Amber couldn't dance that well. Most of the girls on the show were much better. She thought Tracy was the best dancer but for some reason the cameraman seemed to love to show Amber.

The show was almost over and Corny announced one of the girls who was named Becky was leaving the show since she was moving out of town and then announced there was an audition tomorrow morning.

"There's an audition! That's so cool!" Penny exclaimed.

"So I guess that means you are trying out?" Emma asked her.

"Well no. My mom wouldn't allow it. She doesn't even like me watching it. I was thinking of you. You'll be perfect for the show!"

"I don't think so. I've only been in Baltimore a couple of days. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls here who will love to be on the show." She said but secretly she wouldn't mind trying out. She wanted to be an actress after all, and it would have been a great start for her. Plus, being close to Corny wouldn't hurt either. But she also knew that there were two people on the show who already hated her, and why would she want to be that close to people who can't stand her?

"Come on Emma. You won't know unless you try. If you don't make it you can always try out at another time. I'll even go with you. I went with Tracy when she first auditioned." Penny said.

"Sure, why not?" She said. She was sure she wouldn't make it but it was at least worth a try.


	3. The audition

"Oh great!" Tammy said suddenly. Amber didn't know what she was talking about but looked up immediately and saw Emma walking through the door of the studio.

"What is she doing here?" Amber said suddenly furious. Surely, Emma was not trying out for the show! She wasn't going to have that little skank on the show with her! She was wearing a red blouse that showed off her cleavage and a black skirt that reached her knees. Emma hadn't been in town a week and she was auditioning for the show. Amber wasn't going to have it. She saw the girl standing by Penny and talking to her and a couple of the other people auditioning. The other girls were hideous and Emma was clearly the prettiest but hopefully she couldn't dance. Even if she could, she wouldn't get on this show if she had something to say about it!

She walked over to her mother who was getting ready to start the audition. "Mother, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Amber. It's time to start the audition. Can we talk later?"

"No, mom that's what I need to talk to you about. You see that girl over there the one with the red blouse?" Amber said looking towards Emma again. A lot of the council boys were gathered around her now and they were all laughing and talking. The other girls who were auditioning and the council girls were all looking at her with disgust or maybe it was jealousy. Amber was actually surprised to see the painful look in Tracy's eyes.

"Sure, she's perfect isn't she?" Velma said smiling.

"What do you mean perfect?" Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

"She's definitely got the right look and she'll be a perfect addition to the show. Don't you think so?" Velma said.

"No mom! She's a tramp!" Amber cried. She couldn't believe her mom actually liked Emma. What was she thinking?

"Come on Amber! Don't worry sweetie. She's not prettier then you are and you are still the lead dancer of the show." Velma said trying to reassure Amber. At this point she didn't care what Amber thought, the other girls auditioning weren't pretty and it didn't matter if Emma could dance or not. You can teach someone to dance but you can't make an ugly girl pretty. It was bad enough that Tracy was still on the show and she couldn't take the chance of not choosing the new dancer this time.

"Mom, she will sleep with all of the guys by the end of the week! Look at her she's already all over them!" Amber said dramatically even though it was probably the other way around but it didn't matter. Emma was NOT getting on the show not if she could help it!

"I think you are exaggerating, Amber. You didn't want Shelley on the show either and she's a great dancer."

"I can deal with Shelley, but not a whore like that!" She said angrily

"This discussion is over Amber. Emma is perfect for the show and I think you know that. But like I said you shouldn't be threatened by her." Velma said kissing her daughter on the cheek and going on to start the audition. Amber just stood there fuming. Emma was going to be on the show and there was nothing she could do about it!

"I hope you get on the show." Brad told Emma as he was talking to her.

"Thanks, that's so nice." She said smiling. He was being really nice to her and so were all of the other guys.

"Maybe we'll get to dance together." Another guy named Fender told her as he smiled at her.

"Yeah maybe." She said.

"I don't think so. He's my partner." Shelley said coldly as she came over to them.

"Besides, you aren't even on the show yet." Tammy said rolling her eyes.

"No but I really hope to be." She said trying to be nice. It wouldn't look good if she was mean to the council girls. It was bad enough the station manager was Amber's mom and she knew if Amber had any say in who got chosen she didn't stand a chance in hell.

"I'm sure you are a great dancer. I mean if you dance like you look you'll be the best dancer on the show." Brad told her. Emma felt herself blushing from head to toe. She saw Tammy and a couple of the other girls roll their eyes at that.

"I hope you make it on the show Emma. You are just what this show needs." Link told her.

"And what's that Link?" Tracy said smiling but her eyes wasn't smiling with her.

"A tramp of course! We haven't had one since Brenda left!" Amber said answering before he could say anything. The other girls including Tracy laughed. Emma saw Penny nudge Tracy with her elbow and she stopped right away.

"Come on let's get started!" she heard a thin woman with blonde hair who she figured must have been Amber's mom say.

"Good luck!" Penny told her.

"I don't think I should do this anymore. They already hate me!" She said

"Don't be silly they just have to get used to you. Once they see what a great dancer you are I'm sure they will love you." Penny said and then stepped aside. Emma quickly lined up with the other girls.

"Good morning girls! I'm Velma Von Tussle the station manager. I'm glad you came. First the girls are going to demonstrate a number of steps and you will try to follow the dance sequence. During some of you will be cut then we will have questions from the council members." Velma told them. The girls demonstrated a few difficult dance steps. Emma had no problem copying them and noticed some of the other girls had trouble keeping up. Velma dismissed half of them and Emma was glad she kept her around.

"Now, for the question portion of the audition." Velma said to the girls. Amber asked most of the questions and she wasn't very nice. She insulted one girl's dress and a couple of others hair, and she had yet to ask Emma anything but she could only imagine what kind of question Amber had for her. Brad went ahead of Amber to ask her a question. "Are you willing to date a council member?" He said giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Sure I don't see why not?" She said and laughed a little. The other guys laughed as well. She knew Amber and her friends weren't going to let it go at that.

"Don't you know we aren't allowed to stuff our bras?" Tammy said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. I never have to stuff mine's." She said and Tammy's smile faded.

"Don't you think you dress a little too slutty?" Amber said in a nasty voice.

"Amber!" Velma cried.

"What I thought I could ask any question?" Amber said innocently. Emma wanted to belt her so badly right now!

"Well, I've already made my decision anyway. It was hard because you are all so good but congratulations Emma you are the new council member " Velma said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" Emma gushed at the same time Amber screamed "NO! Mom you can't!"

"Amber, I've made my decision. Thanks for trying out ladies. Better luck next time." Velma said and walked off. Amber trailed behind her. Penny immediately ran over to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be dancing on TV! My mom is going to be so happy!" She cried.

"I knew you could do it!" Penny exclaimed. The council guys gathered around to congratulate her. Link pulled her into a hug and said "Good job Emma. It looks like we are going to be working together." Tracy walked up and pulled Link back and gave him a dirty look.

"Congratulations Emma." Tracy said to her but it wasn't a very nice tone but she wasn't being rude either. She was the only girl to congratulate her, the others just gathered around in a circle and were talking to each other.

"This is going to be so great! I have two girl friends on the show!" Penny exclaimed

"Two girl friends?" Tracy asked.

"Sure Tracy. You and Emma of course."

"Oh right." Tracy said and then walked away with Link. It was obvious that Tracy still didn't like her and the other council girls didn't either but she remained optimistic. She hoped they would all like her someday.


	4. Emma's First day

"And we're off!" Emma heard Velma yell. It was finally over! Her first day on the Corny Collins show was a success! She wasn't nervous at all even with all of the girls' evil looks. She was used to girls being jealous of her though so a part of her didn't even care anymore. She liked dancing on TV and all of the guys wanted to dance with her! She was actually allowed to choose her partner. She wanted to chose Link, he was the hottest guy on the show after all but she decided on Brad since she figured he was single and even if he wasn't his girlfriend wasn't on the show like Tracy was. That upset Tammy who was Brad original dance partner but he was glad to leave her to dance with Emma but it was really innocent. She wasn't going to take it back after choosing him already. Plus, Tammy was Amber's friend so she didn't really care what Tammy thought.

"Good job Emma. I'm glad you are a part of our show now." Velma said coming up to her smiling.

"Thanks Ms. Von Tussle that means a lot to me."

"Oh please call me Velma. If you need anything all you have to do is ask me." Velma said and then walked away. She saw the look on Amber's face and tried to turn away from it. Most of the girls retreated back to the dressing room but Emma stayed behind and talked to some of the guys. She was still talking to Brad when Link walked up to her. "Emma you are probably one of the best dancers on the show. Maybe we can dance together tomorrow?" He suggested

"I'd love to." She said smiling. She knew Tracy would be mad but it wasn't a big deal though. She couldn't help it if guys wanted to dance with her and why should she turn them down?

"I've been talking to some of the guys and I suggested we all go out to get pizza so we can celebrate your first day. That is if you want to go." He said and winked at her. Emma blushed she couldn't help it. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great, We'll meet you out back in about thirty minutes?" He suggested

"I'll be there." She said and walked towards the dressing room. One of the cutest guys in school wanted to be friend with her and she was dancing on TV! Life couldn't get better then that. She pulled up the strap on her dress. She heard Amber make some snide comment about how girls with chests like hers shouldn't wear dresses like that. She was trying to ignore Amber but it was hard to ignore her comments some time. Maybe if she talked to Amber she would like her after all. She planned on doing it time she went inside the dressing room.

"Emma," She heard a male voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Corny standing behind her. He was smiling at her. His blue eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Hi," She said dreamily. He looked really good up close. She loved it when he put his arm around her on air when he introduced her and he actually said she was pretty! She was a little embarrassed by that but it was so flattering that he said it.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked her.

"Um sure. Why not?" She said smiling. She let him lead her into his dressing room. She was a little nervous for the first time that day. She didn't know why. She was never nervous around good-looking guys. He instructed her to sit down on the sofa against the wall. She did it and he sat next to her.

"Did you enjoy your first day on the show?" he asked her.

"Sure I had fun. I can't wait to come back tomorrow." She said having trouble looking at him. Why was she so nervous? She was acting like some stupid shy little girl!

"So you are okay with the way the girls treat you?" She looked up surprised because she didn't think he noticed.

"I've heard some of the things they said when the show goes to commercial and the way they look at you when the guys are talking to you. Are you going to be able to deal with that? I mean do you want me to talk to them. You know get them to lay off?" He suggested.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. I can deal with dirty looks. Once they realize that I'm not going anywhere they should be fine."

He smiled at her again and said "You're very optimistic Emma but don't expect Amber to be nice to you anytime soon."

"Oh I don't care about her." She said flippantly. He laughed and said, "I guess you're right. It's best to ignore Amber Von Tussle even though she's not going to go away." Emma wished she would though but didn't say this out loud. She didn't want Corny to think she was a total bitch. They were quiet for a minute and then he turned to he and said "Emma I meant it when I said you were very pretty."

"Really, well thanks." She said. She had always liked it when guys said she was pretty but Corny saying it made her feel extra special.

"Do you have a boyfriend Emma?" He asked her softly.

"No, I haven't been here a week yet." She said looking down again.

"That's hard to believe but I actually think it's a good thing. I know it's wrong but I can't help being very attracted to you from the moment I saw you today." He said. Emma gasped. Was she dreaming? If she was she didn't want to wake up anytime soon. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He pulled back from her before she wanted him to. He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Emma but I couldn't help myself."

"No, it's okay I wanted it to happened." She said and kissed him on the lips. They were quiet for a minute and Emma realized how late it was getting she wanted to stay there and make out with Corny but she already promised Link she would go with them.

"Well I have to go. I wish I could stay." She said getting up. He stood up with her.

"So do I. Meet me here tomorrow after the show." He said and then took her in his arms and kissed her again this time longer and more passionate. She finally left and closed the door behind her. She couldn't help smiling as she closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw Noreen and Doreen looking at her with disgust. She was in too good of mood to deal with them so she just smiled nicely but the girls still held their dirty looks. "Now, I see why he said you were pretty." One of them said she still couldn't tell them apart.

"Yeah, I mean you could of have at least fixed your clothes right." Said the other one. She looked down and saw her strap had fallen down again. She quickly fixed it and walked away.

"Why didn't you push her or something?" Tammy asked Amber in the girl's dressing room after the show. Amber just ignored her. It would have been great if she had of just pushed Emma down on her first day of the show and then maybe she would have broke a leg or something but she didn't want to appear ruthless on camera. She wished her mom had of listened to her and not put Emma on the show but she wouldn't and she was stuck dancing on the show with some big breasted tramp. All of the guys wanted to dance with Emma except for Link, who probably wasn't because Tracy was there as well. Before today all of the guys wanted to be _her_ dance partner! Corny was even looking like he wanted to get with her. He spent enough time introducing her during the show! It was so nauseating. He actually called her pretty on the air! Why did all the guys have to like her? Couldn't at least one guy in Baltimore think she was ugly and dumb like she did? Stupid Emma! Damn she hated that girl she wished she would get hit by a truck! Where was Emma anyway? She was probably in the guys' dressing room deciding which one of the she was going to do first or something. Amber groaned just thinking of her and slapped her fist on her dressing table.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked her from the dressing table on the other side of an empty table that was supposed to be Emma's. . She was upset about Emma but she didn't need Tracy's pity. "I'm fine she said and turned back to her mirror. Emma walked up and sat in her seat. She was wearing a white dress. Amber had to admit it was pretty but obviously no one told Emma that white was for pure girls. Emma looked at Amber and smiled but Amber just shot her a dirty look. "You know Amber I don't know why you don't like me. I haven't done anything to you." Emma said innocently.

"Emma, you annoyed me from the minute you came to Baltimore." Amber said debating on rather or not to push Emma out of her chair and on the floor. None of her boyfriends were here to rescue her after all.

"Amber, I'm not going anywhere so get over it, okay?" Emma said feeling there was no need for her to try to be nice to Amber. It seemed Tracy would be much easier to win over since she was friends with her best friend, after all. She turned to her and said "A few of the guys are taking me out for pizza to celebrate my first day. You should come with us."

"I don't think so Emma I have plans." Tracy said

"Oh come on you should go. Link's going after all."

"What do you mean Link is going?"

"Well he's the one who suggested it. Wasn't that sweet of him?" Emma said smiling but Tracy wasn't. She looked really upset about it.

"Yeah really sweet." She said dryly.

"Well I have to go. See you all at school tomorrow." Emma said getting up and quickly leaving the dressing room. Tracy looked after her. She wasn't usually a violent person but right now she wanted to throw something Emma's head and watch her scream in pain.

"Bitch," she said out loud.

"Tell me about it." Amber said. Tracy looked over at Amber and they stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. Who knew she had something in common with Amber Von Tussle?


	5. Link's Betrayal

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Anyway, I thought I'd warn everyone in advanced that there is a little smut in this chapter. As always read and review :)

* * *

**

Emma sat next to Link in his car. He was driving her home he offered her a ride home when they were done at the pizza parlor. She was going to take the bus but when he offered she figured what was the harm in that? Getting a ride from Link was a lot safer then the bus anyway. She looked over at him driving. He was very cute it was just too bad he had a girlfriend and now she had a thing for older men, namely Corny. It seemed like the other council boys liked her, but she didn't really like any of them. She had a great time at the pizza parlor despite a lot of other people looking at her. They were probably wondering what was one girl doing with a bunch of guys, but it wasn't her fault she had mostly guy friends. Besides Penny every girl at school hated her, and she missed having girlfriends to talk to. She liked Penny but her friendship seemed reserved probably because of Tracy. She was sure Penny felt bad for liking a girl her best friend hated. She wanted girl friends that didn't feel bad for hanging around her. Her mood dimmed for the first time that day. Link noticed because he asked her what was wrong. She quickly said she would be okay, and she knew she would be. So what if some immature jealous high school girls didn't like her? Corny liked her and that was all that mattered. Plus, plenty of guys loved being her friend. Who needed a bunch of catty backstabbing girlfriends anyway?

"We're here." Link said as he pulled up in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Link." She said as she opened her door.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he offered.

"Sure why not?" He escorted her to the door. She looked over at him again. He was cute and he was nice to her. What did he see in Tracy? She heard he dated Amber before Tracy. For a cute guy, he didn't have good taste in girls!

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He said and smiled and winked at her. She loved it when he did that! It was so sexy!

"Would you like to come in for a little while? My parents aren't home yet." She didn't know why she was suggesting it or truly sure about what her intentions were, but she knew if Link was a girl he would have been over her house by now since they were friends. And since she wasn't going to have girl friend why shouldn't she invite her guy friends over her house?

"I don't know I should really go I have to get home and start on my homework." He said hesitantly.

"Come on. Only for a minute." She pleaded and batted her eyelashes. No guy could resist her when she did that.

"Well okay but only for a minute." He said giving in to her.

"Come on I want to show you my room. I just finished setting it up" She said when she closed the door.

"You sure your parents will be okay with me being in your room?"

"They wouldn't care." She said even though she knew it wasn't the truth. Her parents would kill her if she knew she had a guy, especially one they hadn't even met, in her room. She opened the door to her spacious bedroom and let him in. "Nice room so what are we doing up here?" She went to her phonograph and put on one of her favorite albums. "I thought since we were going to dance together during the show tomorrow that we should practice." She said holding her hand out and smiling flirtatiously. She wasn't trying to flirt but it just came naturally. Plus, she wasn't really interested in Link. She was with Corny, and Link was just a friend. Link grabbed her hand and they danced to the song and when it was over, it switched to a slow song. She looked into his eyes and said, "You are a great dancer Link and you are very attractive. Tracy is so lucky."

"You're pretty amazing yourself Emma," he said smiling at her. A minute later she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back and moved his hands to her bottom. A minute later, they were on her bed making out. She started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do this"

"Why not? You aren't a virgin are you Link? It's okay if you are. Actually, I'm kind of turned on by it. I've never been with a virgin before." She said seductively

"No, but what about Tracy?" Emma sighed. Right now she didn't give a damn about Tracy. Tracy was on the same level as Amber in her opinion. They both hated her and if her boyfriend wanted to be with her instead it wasn't her problem. Why should she feel bad about sleeping with the boyfriend of a girl who hated her? If he wanted to be with Tracy he would have invited her out after the show instead of her anyway. She felt a little bad about Corny of course but they hadn't exactly made things official yet, so technically she wasn't cheating.

"What Tracy doesn't know won't hurt her." She said and then kissed him again. She didn't usually move this fast but she hadn't been with a guy in almost a month now and Link was just perfect. She wasn't a slut despite what she was about to do right now and the fact that Amber liked to call her one. She was a well-adjusted woman who liked sex and there was nothing wrong with that. She wasn't usually into causal sex with friends. She always had a boyfriend to fulfill her needs but at this moment she needed this and she was sure Link did too. Despite what he said, she was sure he was a virgin; either that or he hadn't had sex in a long time. She couldn't imagine Tracy giving it up, Amber maybe but not Tracy.

"Emma are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Of course I am." She said and then slipped the straps down from her dress. She pulled the top of her dress down a little so he can see her naked perky breasts. She put one of his hands on one of them and then moved her hand to touch in between his legs. He was getting turned on by her she could feel it. That didn't surprise her. She put her hand down his pants to massage his manliness. Link was speechless for a minute and then said "Umm.. No one.. is going.. to.. um… find out about …about this…right?" She shook her head and he put his tongue to one of her breasts and licked it slowly before putting his mouth on it. She let out a slow moan.

"You are so beautiful, Emma." He said and unzipped her dress. She didn't say a word. Her constant screaming of his name and later her loud orgasm said it all.

"No one finds about this right?" he asked her again as he was fixing his clothes going down the stairs.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She said. She was still naked except for her panties. He was looking at her up and down and smiling.

"Great, thanks Emma. I really had a great time. You really made my day."

"No problem Link. Any time." She said and kissed him again on the lips. She closed the door behind him. She smiled and then went back up to her room. Having all guy friends wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	6. The Fight

"You are the last person I thought I'd be having lunch with," Tracy told Amber when they were sitting in the cafeteria. "I know it's weird." Amber agreed.

She hadn't intended on sitting with Amber, but Penny was sitting with Emma, and Tracy didn't want to be around that girl. Why didn't Penny see what she and the other council girls saw? She, Amber and Tammy were spending the whole lunch period bashing Emma. It was mean but it was pretty funny. "We have to get rid of her." Amber said suddenly

"Yeah we should push her in front of a bus or something." Tammy said.

"That's too extreme but I wouldn't mind if she was all bandaged up in the hospital, though." Tracy said.

"Yeah maybe then Link wouldn't find her attractive." Amber said. Tracy's face fell and she instantly regretted. She had to admit she liked being around Tracy and she didn't want to ruin things by her nasty remarks.

"Sorry but you know every living and breathing guy in this school thinks she's hot." Amber said. Tracy was still upset though but not at Amber. Link seemed to be paying more attention to Emma then the other guys were and when she asked him about going to the pizza parlor with her, he looked down guiltily and hardly said a word about it like he was hiding something. What was going on with that?

"You don't think Link really likes her do you?" Tracy asked them.

"Of course not. Link will be able to see right through her." Amber said. Tracy started to become relieved until Tammy commented "Yeah literally."

"Tammy shut up! Link wouldn't get with a girl like that! Anyway we are on the same side here! Emma has to go." Amber said looking at Emma's table again. At first it was just her and Penny sitting there but now her male fans had crowded the table. Emma was laughing and eating up all of the attention.

"There's not much we can do but deal with it." Tracy said sadly.

"You're too nice Tracy. If you are going to hang out with me you can't be nice all of the time. Now, we need to think of a plan. Are you with us or not?" Tracy was confused she really didn't know. She wanted to get rid of Emma too but she didn't think she could be so vindictive she wasn't like Amber. She didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Hey there's Link!" Tammy said suddenly. Tracy looked over and saw her boyfriend making his way to Emma's table. Her heart sank but she figured he thought she was sitting there since that was her and Penny's usual table. When Penny told him she was over here, he'd come over. Tracy was surprised when Link sat next to Emma instead.

"So are you with us now?" Tammy said and then they all watched as Emma lean over and kiss Link on the cheek.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tracy said as her face burned up. Damn Emma Harralson! She didn't care what Amber did to her as long she stayed away from her boyfriend!

"Penny, why are you here?" Tracy asked her friend later that day. Penny was at the television station before the taping of the show. She usually went straight home after school and besides it was a closed set so no one was allowed to just watch.

"I just needed to talk to you. You've been avoiding me all day. Are you mad at me or something?" Penny asked sadly.

"No Penny you're my best friend." She said. She wasn't really mad at Penny but Penny chose to be friends with Emma and that made her mad.

"Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?"

"I sat with Amber and Tammy. I decided to leave you two lovers alone," Tracy said and rolled he eyes.

"What are you talking about? I didn't eat with Seaweed with I was with Emma."

"Exactly." Tracy snapped.

"I don't get why you hate her so much. She's really nice. She told me she'd really like for us all to be friends."

"And you bought that? Come on Penny! She's fake and she's a slut." Tracy said trying to get through to her best friend.

"That's the same thing I can say about your new friend Amber. Since when are you guys all BFF?" Penny said nastily.  
"Since you became _BFF_ with Emma. We all see her for what she really is but you can't or won't. What is it going to take for you to see it? Is she going to have to come on to Seaweed or what?"

"Tracy, I can't talk to you when you are like this. You need to calm down. I'll talk to you after the show is done." Penny suggested.

"You know you can't stay here Penny but I will call you later."

"Oh I can stay today. Emma asked Corny and he said it was okay if I stayed for the day." Tracy just rolled her eyes. Of course Emma arranged it. She walked towards the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She sat in her chair. Emma wasn't in hers and she wasn't on the bus either so hopefully she was skipping the show today. She turned to Amber who was brushing her blonde hair out. "Have you thought of anything yet?" She asked her.

"Don't worry I'm working on it." Amber said. Tracy sat back hopeful. She hoped she would think of something soon.

"I'll see you after the show." Emma told Corny as she fixed her clothes back. For the past couple of days, she had never felt so happy to be in Baltimore. She had been with two hot guys in the past 24 hours. Link was just a one time thing and he didn't seem to know what he was doing but Corny was more experienced and seemed to know exactly what she liked. She left school early today just so she could be with him. They were meeting at his house later so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them.

"Emma are you okay? You know with the girls not like you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine with it. I have plenty of people who really like me." She said and then kissed him again.

"You should go. It's almost time for the show to start. I'll see you tonight" he said and then kissed pulled her into another kiss before she left. She cracked the door open before walking out of it just in case someone else was standing out side of it. She didn't see anyone so she walked out. She was about to go to the girls' dressing room to make sure her hair was okay when she saw Link coming out of the boys' dressing room. "Emma, listen about last night…" Link started when he walked over to her.

"I know it didn't happen and don't worry no one knows about it."

"No Emma that's not it. I can't get what we did out of my head it was so great and I was hoping we could do it again maybe I can come to your house again later on?" he suggested and smiled at her. She was confused. He was the one who insisted no one found out about it and now he wanted to do it again. She was flattered even though she knew she couldn't.

"I can't tonight. I have plans." She said

"Well some other time then?"

"Sure why not?" She said and then pecked him on the lips. He walked away and she turned to go to the dressing room and saw Amber standing there with her hands on her hips. She had seen and heard everything judging by the look on her face. Emma said nothing as she went to the dressing room leaving Amber standing there in disbelief.

It was thirty minutes later and the show was on the air. Amber still couldn't believe what she saw. Link slept with her! How could he do something like that? Despite being friends with Tracy, she still had feelings for Link and couldn't believe he would make love to...no…_fuck _Emma! She was debating on rather or not to tell Tracy about it or not. She knew she deserved to know the truth but it was going to hurt her so bad, even more then she was hurting right now. The way Tracy was looking at Link dancing with Emma was bad enough. Imagine what she would do if she knew he cheated on her? Before she wouldn't have minded if Tracy beat the crap out of Emma and got kicked off the show but now she knew Tracy was a nice person and she didn't deserve that. She was bumped on the side suddenly and looked over and saw Emma standing there. Emma just smiled like she didn't do anything and went on to dance in front of Amber. She wasn't going to let this girl take her spot! Who did she think she was anyway? Amber wore a smile and pushed Emma out of the way and danced in front of the camera. Now she knows whom she's dealing with! Amber thought as she smiled in front of the camera but Emma wasn't giving up that easily. She moved in front of Amber and did some kind of sexy dance that she knew her mom wouldn't approve of. Amber wanted to push her again but the show as almost over and they had to stop dancing. The council members gathered around Corny. Emma made sure she stood right beside him and Amber moved up to stand beside her since Motormouth Maybelle was standing on the other side of Corny talking to him.

"Don't ever push me again," Emma whispered to Amber through her grin.

"Well don't ever get in front of me again. I'm the lead dancer and it doesn't matter who you sleep with that isn't going to change you tramp." Amber said through her own smile.

"Don't get jealous because I gave Link what you couldn't." Emma retorted back. Amber couldn't help it any longer she grabbed the back of Emma's brown ponytail and pulled her down. Emma screamed out in pain then pulled Amber down with her. They wrestled around on the floor before Corny, Link and Brad broke it up. Amber tried to get out of Link and Brad's grips so she could beat the crap out of Emma but they wouldn't let her go. She could hear her mom screaming for a commercial before running up to the stage.

"You psycho bitch! Did you see her attack me? I didn't even touch her!" Emma cried. Her hair was messed up and the strap to her sea green dress was broken and she had tears in her eyes, which smudged her make up. Amber could only imagine how bad she looked but she could taste blood in her mouth from her cut lip.

"I'm going to kick your ass you evil whore!" Amber screamed still trying to get to Emma.

"Stop it! Amber stop it!" Velma cried. Amber stopped struggling and stood there.

"Everyone go to the dressing rooms now! Except for you two!" she said looking at Emma and Amber. Amber tried to go after Emma again when Link and Brad let her go but Link grabbed her again quickly.

"Amber cut it out! What is wrong with you? You know better! Go to my office and wait for me!" Velma said.

"Me? What about her? She's the one who's sleeping with everyone!" Amber screamed looking at Emma who was now crying in Corny's arms.

"Amber, just go! I can't even look at you right now!"

"You went too far." Link told her as he escorted her to the office. Amber held her head down. She was ashamed that she let her hatred for Emma go so far.


	7. The Aftermath

Emma cried and cried. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe Amber took it that far. She was glad when Amber got sent to her mother's office and hoped she got what she deserved. "It's okay. It's over now." Corny whispered to her as he held her. She couldn't help but cry even harder. What if all of the girls attacked her like Amber did? She didn't understand their hatred for her. Was it simply because she was prettier then they were? That was something she couldn't help.

"This is just unbelievable," Velma cried. She looked like she was going to faint or something. "What's unbelievable is your daughter, Velma. What's wrong with her attacking Emma on the air like that?" Corny retorted.

"This has nothing to do with you." Velma told him then turned to Emma and said "Do you know what provoked Amber to do this to you? I saw you two trying to get in front of each other during that last dance is that why she did this?" Emma just held her head down and started to cry again.

"Emma answer me. I can't help you unless I know exactly what happened."

"Amber is jealous of Emma that's all it is." Corny said speaking up for her. He still had his arm around her and she buried her face on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Emma about it." Velma said to him. "Alone please." She added when he just stood there. Emma didn't want him to leave her side but watched as he let her go and headed back to his dressing room.

"Emma, let's go to the back room and talk okay." Velma said and walked off. Emma followed her and Penny gave her a sympathetic look as she passed by. Emma sat down in one of the empty chairs in the room and Velma sat in front of her.

"Emma, I'm sorry about what Amber did, and I know she doesn't like you but what happened out there? Did you say something to her?"

"No, not really. We were having a heated discussion about her pushing me then she attacked me," She said deliberately leaving out what she said about Link. That really wasn't anyone's business anyway, so she didn't get why Amber attacked her because of that. She secretly hoped Amber would get kicked off the show but she knew that would probably never happen. "Is that all that happened?" Velma asked her

"Yes that's all. This isn't the first time she's attacked me," Emma said looking down at her dress. It was brand new and her mom had bought it for her to wear on the show but now it was ruined. The strap was broken, there was a tear at the waist, and there was a bloodstain on it that must have belonged to Amber since she wasn't bleeding anywhere. "What do you mean it's not the first time?"

"She pushed me down at school the other day, and claimed it was an accident but it wasn't."

"I'm sorry about that. I need to talk to Amber. Then I need to have a meeting with Mr. Spritzer and Corny about how to handle this. Can you stay here for awhile?"

"Sure, I have no where to go anyway." She said and Velma got up and left. A minute later she walked out of the room to find Penny. She wasn't where she was standing during the show.

"Penny left, Emma." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Tracy standing behind her.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked confused.

"Penny. That's who you were looking for right? She had to leave. Unless you were looking for someone else." She said pointedly.

"No, Tracy I wasn't looking for anyone else and if I were that's my business."

"Link is my business Emma. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you're always flirting with him."

"I don't have to answer to you." She said and started to walk away. Tracy was bothering her even more then Amber. She didn't know what happened between her and Link but she was very tempted to tell her. Tracy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You do have to answer to me when it comes to Link. Stay away from him." She threatened.

"Let go of my arm." She shrieked. She was in enough trouble already and she didn't want to make it worse. She was glad when Tracy let her arm go. "I mean it Emma. Stay way from Link."

"Tracy just leave her alone." She heard Corny say as he walked over to them. He immediately put his arm around her. Tracy looked from Corny to Emma. She knew something wad definitely going on between them but she didn't care what or who Emma did as long as it wasn't Link.

"Fine, I have to go anyway." She said and turned away.

"Are you okay, now?" Corny asked her when Tracy was out of sight.

"I'm fine now. I'm afraid I'm going to get kicked off the show though and it's not even my fault."

"You're not going to get kicked off the show Emma not if I have anything to say about it," He said and pulled her into a hug. He started to kiss her slowly and then pulled back suddenly. "Emma I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What were you and Amber fighting about? I heard you say something about Link. Is that why she hates you?" Emma nodded and said "She's mad because Link likes me. That's why Tracy doesn't like me, either."

"They're going to have to get over it. It's not like you are leading him on or anything. Try not to let them get to you." He said and kissed her again.

"Don't worry I'm not. Can I still come to your place later."

"If you still feel like it."

"Of course I do. I need to be around someone who really cares about me." She said and then put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "No wonder they're all jealous of you. You are so pretty and easy to fall in love with." She smiled for the first time since Amber attacked her. He was falling for her and she knew he wasn't going to let her go anywhere. Amber was definitely not going to like that. Poor Amber just didn't get it. She was no longer the hottest girl in Baltimore or the girl all the guys wanted to date. Emma was.

Amber was sitting in the lobby on the sofa across from the chair Emma was sitting in. She was calm now but sitting so close to Emma was making her sick. Emma wasn't crying anymore and in fact she looked totally confident. Amber thought Emma's tears were just an act for attention, anyway. She knew she didn't hurt her. She probably figured if she cried everyone would feel sorry for her. She knew Corny would hold her if she got emotional, and then she'll sleep with him, too. Emma had started humming the tune to some popular song like everything was just fine. Why wasn't she worried like she was? They could both get kicked off the show. Her mother made that very clear when she talked to her about happened. Nothing she said justified attacking Emma even when she explained about Emma doing it with Link. Her mom didn't care what Emma did with her personal life and pointed out that it was no excuse. She also learned Emma told her about pushing her at school, as if that had anything to do with the fight.

Now her mom, Mr. Spritzer, and Corny were in her office deciding what to do. They had been in there for about an hour an Emma didn't look worried. She must have been doing Mr. Spritzer too so she knew he wasn't going to kick her off the show. Amber put her finger to her lips. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it was swollen. Emma was looking at her now and Amber caught her eye.

"I hope you're happy now." She told Amber.

"I'm not happy Emma and I won't be until you are gone." She said coldly.

"You're getting kicked off the show Amber so you can just give me your dirty looks for the TV screen when I'm dancing with Link and all of the other guys who want to dance with me."

"Go to hell!" She screamed at the same time the door opened. Mr. Spritzer and Corny came out and looked at her, and she looked down in embarrassment. They walked by her and Corny touched Emma on the shoulder as he walked by and Emma smiled. What was going on between them anyway? That was a dumb question. It was pretty obvious! It was the same thing that was going on between Emma and Link and probably every guy in Baltimore.

"Come in girls." Velma said from the doorway. Amber sat in the chair across form her mom's desk and Emma sat next to her. Velma looked at both of them for a minute before speaking. "We've made a decision about what happened. Well, actually a decision hasn't really been made yet."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"We couldn't agree on rather or not to fire one or both of you so it's still possible. But for now you are both suspended form the show until you are told otherwise."

"What? Mom, come on!" Amber cried. Suspended from the show? Was she serious? Her mother couldn't do this to her!

"I'm sorry Amber but that's the way it has to be." Velma told her then turned to Emma and said, "Are you okay with this?"

"Sure Velma I'm just fine. I haven't done anything wrong so I'm sure it'll all work out for me at least." She said and looked over at Amber. Amber felt her face heat up. If she weren't already in trouble, she'd hit Emma again.

"Good, well you may leave now. I'll call you and let you know what's going to happen." Emma got up to leave.

"Mom! Suspended? You have to do something about this!" She cried when Emma closed the door behind her.

"Amber I tried okay? It's because of me you're just suspended for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Corny and Mr. Spritzer both wanted you off the show Amber, but I fought for you. I told them it's not fair to fire you and not Emma and they disagreed with me. We couldn't compromise so Mr. Spritzer decided to suspend both of you until a decision could be made."

"This isn't fair mom!" She cried.

"Honey, it wasn't fair that you attacked Emma like that."

"She was with Link, and probably some of the other guys, too."

"I told you. I don't care about Emma's personal life, and you shouldn't either. You just better hope this doesn't get you kicked off the show. Now, I'll meet you at home. I still have some things to take care of before I can leave." Amber got up and walked out. She needed to go by the dressing room to get some of her things but decided against it. Emma might be in there doing the same thing. She went out side and realized she left her purse in the room. Great, she thought and turned around to go to the dressing room. The studio was dark since most people had gone home. She slowly opened the door to the dressing room and saw a couple embracing. She recognized Brad right away and she knew he had just started dating Luanne but the girl who was sitting on the dressing room table with her legs around him was definitely not Luanne. Amber opened the door a little farther and recognized the torn sea green dress strap and the brown curly hair. Emma was worse then she thought!

She was about to run back and tell her mom but figured what was the use her mother wouldn't care anyway. It was just another thing that proved Emma was just a whore and she would probably sleep her way to the top. If going through all the council guys was Emma's way of staying on the show then she didn't stand a chance. She closed the door back and walked out of the studio. She started to cry when she realized that was probably the last time she would see the inside of it.


	8. The truth comes out

It had been a week since Amber got suspended from the Corny Collins show and she was more and more nervous about the prospect of being fired from the show completely. She never told anyone that the only reason she was just suspended was because of her mother. It was too embarrassing. Emma knew she wasn't going to get fired, and she was annoying at school. She was always flashing Amber a superior smile, and acting like nothing was bothering her. She was tempted to hit her again and knock that superior grin right off her face, but of course that wouldn't help her any. It would only make more people feel sorry for Emma. Someone was always asking Emma if she was okay and telling her how horrible it was to be attacked like that. The whole thing made Amber sick to her stomach. Everyone felt sorry for Emma and treated her like a pariah. Didn't they realize what a fake whore she was?

"Did you know that Emma was sleeping with Corny?" Tammy suddenly asked. She, Amber, and Tracy were having dinner together at a café in town. It was a Saturday and Tracy and Tammy didn't have to be on the show and for the most part they avoided mentioning it or anything about it. That was until now. "I had a feeling she was. How did you know about it?" Tracy asked her.

"Noreen told me that she and Doreen saw her leaving his dressing room on her first day and her clothes weren't fixed right." Tammy explained.

"No wonder she acts like she knows she isn't going anywhere," Amber said disgusted. She had suspicions like Tracy did but she was hoping they weren't true. A part of her was jealous. She had a crush on Corny ever since she first started dancing on the show and he didn't look twice at her but now that Emma came along he fell for her, or at least he was just doing her. Now, Amber knew her chances of staying were even thinner. Corny wasn't going to let his slutty girlfriend get kicked off his show.

"That probably doesn't mean anything." Tracy said

"Yeah Tracy's right, just because Emma is doing it with Corny doesn't mean she's going to stay on the show and you're getting kicked off." Tammy said.

"I hope I'm not. Man, Emma is horrible she needs to get kicked off the show. She did it with two guys in one day and then another one on the next day." Amber said and instantly regretted it. No one else knew about Link and Emma but her, and she was trying her best to keep it from Tracy, now she might have just blurted it out.

"What other guys was she with?" Tracy asked scared. She had a bad feeling that Amber was about to name Link. "Well, she was with Brad." Amber said

"And who else? You said two guys." Tammy said. Tracy looked at Amber full of curiosity. Amber caught Tracy's eye but had to look away. She felt really bad about knowing what Link did to Tracy and not telling her but she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It was Link wasn't it?" Tracy asked tears were filling up in her eyes when she said it. Amber nodded and said "I'm sorry Tracy." Tracy quickly got up from the table and went towards the restroom.

"Gee, she took that well." Tammy said. Amber ignored her and went after Tracy. She knew then she wanted to make Emma pay for hurting her friend. She went into the restroom and found Tracy standing by the sink crying.

"Are you going to be okay?" Amber asked her. Tracy shook her head and continued to sob. Amber handed her some tissue out of one of the stalls.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Why would he do that with her of all people?" Tracy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the tissue. Amber pulled Tracy into a hug. She really felt sorry for her. It was bad enough when Link left her for Tracy and she had to admit she kind of deserved it. She wasn't a very good girlfriend to him and she wasn't always very nice, but Tracy was nice and didn't deserve this at all. Amber thought Link really loved Tracy as hard as it was for her to admit that to herself at times. "He's not worth it Tracy I wouldn't cry over him if I were you. If he could be seduced so easily by Emma then he's not the right guy for you anyway." Tracy nodded in agreement but Amber knew she was still upset. "I hate Emma. I wish she never came to Baltimore." Tracy cried. She's not the only one, Amber thought.

Meanwhile, Emma was at Link's house in his bedroom. This was the fourth time they had gotten together and Emma no longer felt guilty about it. If Link was okay with cheating on his girlfriend then why should she care? "It's hard to believe I've only known you for a week Emma." He said and kissed her.

"I know it's been an incredible week, Link. I'm so glad I came here and met you." She said and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Emma, I've been thinking." He said as he pulled her hand way. She feared what he was about to say. He was probably going to tell her they couldn't do this anymore because he felt bad for cheating on Tracy. She always knew that this would happen. It always did. Brad felt so bad for cheating on LuAnn after the first time that he told her he couldn't even talk to her anymore. She was surprised since she thought she had really pleased him. Now, Link was getting ready to tell her the same thing. She prepared herself for the bad news.

"I don't want this Emma. I mean I want this but not like this if you know what I mean."

"I'm confused." She said looking at him.

"I really like you Emma and I want our relationship to be more then sexual."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Sure if you aren't seeing anyone that is."

"I am kind of seeing someone, but it means nothing." She had wanted her relationship with Corny to be more the physical but he obviously wasn't interested in her for anything other then sex. She had hoped he would be the one asking for a real relationship but Link was the next best thing.

"But what about Tracy?" If he wanted a real relationship with her, she wanted it to be exclusive especially since she was giving up Corny to be with him. Well, she was going to tell him once he got her back on the show that is.

"It's over between me and Tracy or at least it will be when I tell her. You're the only one I want to be with." He said and held her hand and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be with someone that most girls hate?" she said smiling.

"If you don't care then I don't either." He said and kissed her quickly on the lips. She kissed him back long and hard.

"So what do you say? Will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Link I'd love too." She said and they embraced. Link Larkin was now her boyfriend and she knew she was going to be even more hated then she already was for that one.


	9. The Decision

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's been awhile but something was wrong with the computer I was using and it wasn't letting me post anything so I'll be updating this and my other stories really soon! Please read and review :)

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me?" Penny asked Tracy as she sat next to her in the cafeteria. Tracy knew it was killing Penny that she wasn't talking to her but it was because of Emma. It was all her fault. She had stolen her best friend and she was sleeping with her boyfriend! Penny didn't know about Link, though. She hadn't told her yet and she hadn't confronted Link about it either. She had intended on doing that after the show today but Link told her he was sick and he wasn't at school and he wouldn't be on the show today either. "Why aren't you sitting with your little friend Emma?" Tracy snapped at her.

"She's not at school today. She's sick. Why do you hate her so much Tracy? I thought you would have given her a chance by now especially how Amber attacked her."

"She deserved it! Do you know why Amber attacked your slutty friend?" Tracy asked.

"Because she's mean and jealous of her." Tracy rolled her eyes. Penny just didn't get it. She was so innocent and naïve when it came to Emma and she was sick of it. She didn't like the fact that Emma had her best friend wrapped around her little finger. She wanted to tell Penny the truth about Emma but figured she probably wouldn't believe it anyway. Emma had taken up all of Penny's free time besides watching the show with her everyday, she had also slept over Emma's house, gone shopping with her, and Tracy noticed Penny's new look. She was now looking and dressing a lot like Emma. Penny had told her a couple of days ago that Emma had given her a make over and she always changed clothes in the restroom so her mom wouldn't see what she was wearing since Emma told her that was what was best to do. Tracy wished Emma would go away and her best friend would come back to her. Link was another story, she didn't know if she wanted to stay with him or not after what he did.

"Penny, Emma isn't as wonderful as you think she is."

"I'm tired of you saying that. Now, if you would just get to know her-"

"I don't want to get to know her! I know all I need to know about her!" Tracy cried. Penny was about to say something else when Amber and Tammy came to sit with them. They saw Penny and immediately rolled their eyes. "Look it's the president of Emma's fan club," Amber commented. Tammy laughed and Tracy just smiled unsure of what to do. She didn't like Amber bad mouthing Penny but it was kind of true. Penny did look like an Emma clone right now.

"Where is your best friend anyway?" Tammy asked Penny preferring to Emma of course and not Tracy.

"She's sick and I don't appreciate you guys talking about her all of the time just because you're jealous of her." Penny snapped.

"Oh please! No one is jealous of her and she's not really sick. She's somewhere with Link or Corny or whoever else she's doing this week." Amber said. Tracy was stunned. She should have put that together when Penny said Emma was sick earlier. Link was out "sick" too! They were probably at his house right now. How could he? She was about to cry again.

"Emma isn't with anyone you idiot!"

"You are so stupid Penny Pingleton. Didn't Tracy tell you about Link and Emma?" Tammy asked her.

"Link and Emma? Stop lying! Tracy she's lying don't believe a word she says. Emma wouldn't do a thing like that!"

"How do you know? You hardly even know her and you are already dressing like her!" Tracy snapped in tears. Penny just got up and walked away. Normally, Tracy would go after her but she felt Penny had betrayed her just like Link did.

"Have you told her about us yet?" Emma asked Link but she knew the answer was no. She had been asking him that a lot for the past few days but Link couldn't bring himself to tell Tracy it was over. If he really liked her, she wanted him to be honest with his girlfriend about it.

"Not yet but I will very soon. I promise." He told her. She was disappointed again. He told her he wanted more from her but he had yet to tell Tracy it was over. She was getting sick of it. Sure she hadn't told Corny it was over yet but that wasn't the same thing. No one knew about them and they weren't in a committed relationship like Link and Tracy were. Plus, she was afraid Corny wouldn't pull for her to not get kicked off the show anymore if she broke up with him too soon.

"Will you tell her tomorrow?"

"Sure if that's what you want. I'll tell her tomorrow then everyone can know I'm with you." He said then kissed her on her cheek as they walked through the mall. It was in the middle of the afternoon and they were skipping school. She had never ditched school before but she was glad since she was spending the day with Link. It was the first time they had been in public together and she was thankful for that. She wanted everyone to know they were a couple. "So do you want to go back to my place now?" Link asked her. Emma was tempted but she knew exactly what was going to happen once they got back to his place. They hadn't slept together since Link told her he wanted to be with her. He wanted to but she wanted to make sure she was more then just a roll in the sack to him. "How about we just go to a movie instead?" she suggested.

"Fine." He said disappointed. She put his arm through his and put her head on his shoulder as they walked to the mall's movie theater. "Look at that!" He said suddenly pointing at a sign on the mall's bulletin board. She looked up as they walked towards the board. She didn't see what he was talking about at first but saw the poster announcing an audition for a new council girl for the Corny Collins show. It was taking place Wednesday morning. She noticed the sign said they were just looking for one new girl and not two.

"Oh no!" she cried. It was really over now. She was off the show for good! It didn't seem fair. It was all Amber's fault after all.

"That doesn't mean you are the one fired." Link reassured her.

"It's a safe bet. Amber's mom is the station manager after all." She said

"I'm sure Velma will be fair." Link said but even he wasn't sure about that one. He knew Velma Von Tussle was anything but fair when it came to giving Amber what she wanted. He didn't want Emma off the show but he was sure that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Amber, you know a decision has been right?" Velma told her when she came into her office before the show. Amber nodded. It was the reason she even came here in the first place. She wasn't allowed on the set while she was suspended but she saw a flyer at school about the auditions and figured if she wasn't going to be fired she was going to start back on the show today. There was no way her mom would allow her to be fired. She was the lead dancer on the show after all and plus Emma was new and everyone hated her at least all of the girls did.

"I'm sorry but I have to let you go." Velma said sadly.

"What?! Mom come on! How could you let this happen?" She cried shocked.

"I had no choice. It was what Mr. Spritzer wanted. He's my boss and I have to do what he says. I know how much dancing on the show means to you but there is nothing I can do." Velma said looking down.

"And Emma gets to stay?" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes she does. You attacked her Amber. It was clearly your fault. She starts back tomorrow. It would be best if you didn't hang out on the set when she comes back. You are welcome to stay today but you have to make sure you clean off your dressing table for the new girl."

"I'll clean out my things but I'm not staying!" She said as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it was all over. She was never going to dance on TV again. She felt like her life had just ended.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

This chapter doesn't have a title because I couldn't think of one and it's a bit shorter then the others. Please read and review :)

* * *

Amber was sitting in her living room watching the Corny Collins show. It was really hurting her. She never sat home and watched the show not even while she was suspended. Not being on the show didn't hurt her nearly as much as seeing Emma say "I'm Emma!" in the roll call first when she was usually the one who went first. Not only was Emma back on the show but she was also the new lead dancer! How did that happen when she wasn't even Miss Teenage Hairspray? Amber still was not that it mattered now anyway. She started to ask her mom about it but changed her mind. Her mom seemed to like to stick up for Emma for some reason. She was kind of optimistic about getting back on the show. The audition was a complete waste of time according to Tracy and Tammy, none of the girls who came out were chosen and they were truly awful, so Amber had still had a chance to convince her mom to talk to Mr. Spritzer for her.

She watched as Emma danced with Link and then smiled in front of the camera. She wanted to throw something at the screen. There were eight other girls there, so why were they always showing her? It was nauseating! At least when the camera always showed her she danced with class. Emma danced and looked like a porn star. Everyday she wore those low cut blouses and dresses. Her mother could at least have told Emma by now that she can't dance or dress like that on TV. When the dance was over, Emma leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek. Amber noticed Tracy's murderous look. She couldn't believe that Tracy hadn't confronted him yet. She would have been done it by now. She couldn't believe she was in love with Link or that Tracy still was. She was too nice to tell him to go to hell but she would be glad to break up with him for her. The show was almost over and the kids were gathered around Corny. Emma, of course, was standing right by him. She was standing so close to him that one of her boobs was actually against his arm. She put one of her hands on his shoulder and smiled at the camera. Amber shook her head. Could she be any more obvious?

"I'll like to take this time to welcome back our council member Miss Emma Harralson!" Corny said putting his arm around Emma. "Oh please!" Amber said outloud. Didn't he already welcome Emma back a week ago when she first came back on the show? Emma smiled at the camera again. "So how does it feel to be back Emma?" Corny asked her. Amber was getting angrier by the minute. That should be her up there! She should be the one that was back on the show! "It feels so wonderful Corny! I'm so happy that I'm here. And I can't help but feel really sorry for poor Amber." She said full of fake concern. Amber gasped. Why did she just mention her name on air like that? She actually made it seem like she really felt bad that Amber was gone but she knew it wasn't true. "I totally forgive her for what she did and I wanted to wish her the best of luck with her career and her life. I really miss her so much." Emma concluded.

"You lying fake slut!" Amber screamed at Emma's image on the TV screen and then got up to turn the television off. She couldn't watch anymore. This whole thing was just nuts and it wasn't right. She had to get back on the show and get her spot back from Emma.

"Hi Emma!" Shelley called out to her as she walked down the hall with Penny before she wouldn't even speak to her but now that she was back on the show she was glad that at least some of the council girls didn't hate her anymore. Now that Amber was gone some of the girls were a lot nicer to her. Of course Tracy, Tammy and Lou Anne still hated her since they wanted to stay loyal to Amber but who cares? She was now the lead dancer of the Corny Collins show and they were just mad about it. It had taken a lot for her to convince Corny to let her be the lead dancer. She thought she would break up with him once she got back on the show but since she learned Amber was fired she wanted to be the lead dancer as well and she knew Corny would talk to Velma for her if she continued to give him what he wanted. Plus, Link still hadn't broken up with Tracy yet so she saw no need to dump Corny.

"It must be great that some of the girls actually like you now." Penny said to her. "Tell me about it. I didn't think I could take their dirty looks any longer even though there are some people who still hate me." She said.

"I've been meaning to talk you about something. Last week when you were out Amber mentioned something about you and Link. I told Tracy she was just making it up, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Tracy knows?" she said shocked and then quickly turned away.

"Tracy knows what? Are you telling me it's true? You really are doing it with Link?" Penny asked surprised. Emma knew she might as well tell the truth because there was no way she could take it back now. Besides, Penny was her friend and she might understand.

"It's not like that Penny. Well, not exactly. Link and I really like each other and he doesn't know how to tell her the truth. We didn't mean for it to happen it just did. You can't control who you love right? So this really isn't my fault."

"You've got to be kidding me! Emma, Tracy is my best friend and you can't expect me to understand why you are trying to steal her boyfriend away from her. She really loves him and he loves her!" Penny said upset. Emma put her arm through Penny's and said "It's not like I stole him Penny. He cares about me too." Penny quickly pulled her arm away and shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me! I defended you to Tracy and all of those girls and they were right about you! I thought they were jealous but it's true you are sleeping with Link!" She said it so loud Emma thought someone had heard her but fortunately they didn't. "Penny, I'm not the slut they make me out to be. I told you this thing with Link just sort of happened. We didn't mean for it to happen this way but it did. Penny come on you are my best friend here so please try to see my side of things. I mean Tracy's not innocent either. She stole Link from Amber. Besides, if Link can be so easily taken from her then he wasn't hers in the first place." Emma was trying to explain it but either way it didn't make her look good at all but she didn't want to lose Penny. She was her friend and some people at school said Penny was her protégé. She wasn't sure about the protégé part but it was good to have a girl friend that liked and looked up to her. She knew Shelley and those other girls didn't really like her before she became the lead dancer of the show.

"And that excuses what you did to her? Emma how could you do something like that? You're very pretty why can't you find your own boyfriend?" The bell suddenly rang and Penny started to go off to her class when Emma grabbed her arm. "Penny, come on let's talk about this."

"Forget it Emma! I never want to talk to you again!" Penny said pulling her arm back and then walking off. Emma watched her walk down the hallway. She never felt as alone as she did right now. She went into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall then started crying. For the first time since she and Link got together she actually felt guilty about it.


	11. Broken Hearts and New Friendships

Emma sat down at her and Penny's usual table and expected Penny to join her. She wanted to talk things out with Penny and make her see what a good friend she really was. The whole Link situation was no reason to forget about their friendship. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She heard Shelley say as she stood over her table. Emma simply nodded and Shelley put her tray down in Penny's usual spot. "Who are you looking for?" Shelley asked her when she saw Emma looking around the cafeteria.

"Penny, she usually sits with me." Emma explained to her.

"She's sitting over there." Shelley said looking towards a table with Penny and Lil Inez and some of Lil Inez's friends. Penny caught her glaze and quickly turned away. Emma was hurt. She couldn't believe Penny was snubbing her.

"Why are you wasting your time with her anyway? Penny Pingleton is a dork and you have so much more potential to make better friends." She said rolling her eyes. She started to defend Penny to Shelley but figured why bother. Penny was the one who chose not to be her friend anymore and after everything she did for her! She gave her a glamorous make over which was something her best friend Tracy, whose own wardrobe needed help, could never do for her. "I guess you're right," she said.

"I always knew we would be friends from the moment you came here. I'm so glad you got Amber kicked off the show. I've always hated that bitch," Shelley said and smiled at her. She knew it wasn't really her fault that Amber got kicked off the show but Emma couldn't help laughing anyway. The show was a lot better now that Amber was gone. She knew Shelley wasn't interested in being a real friend though. She was mean to her when she auditioned for the show just like the other council girls were but Emma guessed they shared a common bond in their hatred for Amber, and that was why she was talking to her now. She knew Shelley couldn't be the friend Penny was but it was better then having no friends at all.

"Hi Tracy." Penny said sitting next to her in history class. Tracy still wasn't talking to Penny and she didn't even know why she bothered to sit next to her instead of with Emma who wasn't in class for some reason.

"What do you want, Penny?" Tracy asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry about everything. I want things to be like they were before I became friends with Emma."

"I don't know Penny. You won't listen to me about Emma and I know I'm right about her." She said and turned away from her.

"I know you are right about her now. You were right about her and Link and I'm sorry I didn't listen." Penny said guiltily. Penny was shocked about Emma telling her that she was sleeping with Link. She wanted Emma to be a nice person and she actually felt bad about walking away from her for some reason. Emma looked sad all day and as much as she tried to tell her self that she didn't care, she really did but Penny knew she couldn't be friends with Emma anymore not after what she did to Tracy.

Tracy turned back to Penny. She wondered what made Penny change her mind. Penny went on and told her. "She told me everything and expected me to still be friends with her. I can't believe I couldn't see her for what she was. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay Penny. I know you like to see the best in people. I still can't believe Link slept with her though. Doesn't he know what a whore she is? Anyway what made her just confess to you about the whole thing?"

"I asked her and then she admitted it. She claims she and Link really love each other. I don't know if I believed her or not though." Tracy was surprised about that. Link loved Emma? How could that be possible he still hardly knew her! She didn't care about the consequences she needed to confront Link right away.

"Tracy I'm glad you're here because I need to talk to you." Link told her when she came over his house later the same day. "Great because I need to talk to you too." Tracy said and closed the door behind her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She was sick of knowing about what he was doing with Emma and not saying anything about it. She was hoping it was some kind of one time thing but it was still going on. "Maybe you should go first then because what I have to tell you isn't easy." Link told her.

"I know everything!" She said

"You know what?" he asked confused. It made her angrier. She couldn't believe he was playing dumb about this whole thing! "Don't even play dumb about it! I know what you have been doing with Emma Harralson! How could you do something like that and with her? You know I hate that girl!"

He looked down guilty which confirmed the whole thing to her. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I really like her and I want to be with her. I was going to tell you about it just now but now that you know about it…" She started crying. He wanted to be with that disgusting whore? What did she have that she didn't? She didn't think Link was so shallow. After all he did leave Amber for her so she thought he could look past outside appearances. He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Tracy look I'm sorry but there's something about Emma that made me fall for her."

"And what's that Link? The fact that she opened her legs for you? Well, don't flatter yourself because she has also opened her legs for Corny, Brad and who knows what other guys,"

"Tracy stop it! You really need to stop hanging around Amber because you are just as bad as she is." She didn't know what else to say to him but it didn't matter because they were still over and he was still going to continue to date Emma. She took off the necklace that had his council member ring on it and threw it at him. He probably wanted it to give to Emma now. She walked out off his house and slammed the door ignoring him calling her name. Giving up Link Larkin was going to be hard but then she figured if he liked a girl like Emma he wasn't for her anyway.


End file.
